


To Machiavelli, Thanks For Everything, Love Thea Queen

by DavidB1000



Series: Uber Thea [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cliche Villain Banter, Earth-X Isn't Done Yet, Gen, How Do I Tag, Life Gets Complicated, Oliver Needs A Drink After This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Oliver gets the most shocking visitor while in jail. Sometimes the true nightmare is the one we don't ever expect.Let me know what you think about my second Arrow story here.





	To Machiavelli, Thanks For Everything, Love Thea Queen

Oliver Queen walked into the smaller visitor meeting room, one that was reserved for personal family and for prisoners who had earned the privilege. Being still cuffed was annoying, but at the very least even the guards had become less grumpy towards him and had let him walk into the room alone.

He did not know who to expect here. He recognized her immediately though when she turned around.  
“Thea?!?!” Oliver gasped out, not expecting to see his sister again here of all places.  
Thea Queen smiled. “Hello, Oliver. I bet you did not expect this, did you?” 

“I'm glad. I'm also surprised John didn't tell me you were coming.” Oliver spoke.  
Thea shrugged. “John doesn't know I am here. I'm glad to see you. I honestly have to say, you've done better than I expected.” 

Oliver nodded. “It's not an easy task, but I really am concentrating on doing this as legitimately as I can. Even if it will take a long long time.”

Thea nodded. “That's an understandable sentiment. However, I have to say, it's not quite going to be that good for you to be locked up here.”

Oliver frowned but said nothing.  
Thea took a deep breath. “I'll be completely honest. This was never how my plan was supposed to go. They say Revenge is a dish best served cold, but I think you need the proper motivation for my revenge.”

Oliver looked at Thea and said. “I'm a little confused. Did Barry break the time-line again? It seems like you're trying to be my villain here.”

Thea smirked. “You never were an idiot, Oliver. You just forgot the one rule that's important above all others.” With that, she lifted up the sleeve of her right arm, revealing an all too familiar logo on an all too familiar armband. Oliver hissed in air.  
“Never discount your Evil Nazi Twin from having a younger sister just like him. Well, not just like him.” Thea smirked and in the blink of an eye she had Oliver up against the wall. “Life is a funny thing, Oliver Queen. I thought Ricardo Diaz could handle you, but you handled him. He's not dead yet, but we both know that's just a matter of time.” 

“Damnit, Eobard.” Oliver coughed.  
Thea laughed. “Oh, Oliver. Even Eobard wouldn't fuck with me. You see, the most dangerous person is the one with nothing left to lose. And you took everything away from me! EVERYTHING.”  
Oliver winced at the shout right next to his ears. 

Thea smirked. “You took my brother! You took my empire! It was mine! I was the new Fuhrer after Oliver! I was going to wait! He made sure I was protected. Overgirl made sure I was protected. It was by her hand that I was made like her! To keep my secret safe! Siren-X came to your world and was captured. I will free her, because if there's one thing I won't let anyone take, it's the woman I love!” 

Oliver's eyes widened. “You and Siren-X?!”  
Thea smirked. “We all have our secrets. Overgirl was not as cruel to the people close to her as she was to your friends. After all, the Gods are stronger than even the monsters we were raised by.” 

Oliver struggled against the hold, but he knew it wasn't exactly going to work out his way. He was strong, but he was not that strong.  
“I did not expect this to happen.” 

Thea smirked. “I don't think anyone did. But know this, Oliver, it's going to be fun to wreak havoc on all those you love while you wait your time here. I mean, I won't kill William, that's just rude.”  
“Thanks, good to know.” Oliver grumbled. He was out of his element here, he knew it. He needed to go see that Batman guy again, from Kara's Earth. That was how he got the Kryptonite arrows after all, just apparently they didn't work the way Batman expected.

Thea raised up a hand and started to vibrate it as fast as he had seen Eobard and Barry both do it. “Also, let's be honest, does it really surprise you Kara can do this too?”  
She put her vibrating hand up against his forehead. “Your greatest enemy, Oliver, is the one you cannot ever defeat. I wonder how you'll beat me, knowing what I am now. Don't worry, vibrating it through your brain would actually be painless, since your heart being shredded doesn't kill the brain for a full minute. See you around, brother.”  
She rushed off, causing Oliver to slam to the ground.  
He grunted in pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Oliver just can't win AT all.


End file.
